yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 146
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Grerimo - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Grerimo's Turn *Grerimo has just managed to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", and and uses it to attack & destroy Yugi's "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (Yugi: 3000 → 2000 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity", allowing him to draw three cards and discard two. *Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Grerimo's Turn *Sets a card. *Attacks & destroys Yugi's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" with "Obelisk the Tormentor". Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Tributes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF) and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) back to the field in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Brave Attack", tributing "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and "Beta The Magnet Warrior" to add their ATK to the ATK of "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" ("Gamma The Magnet Warrior": 1500 → 2900 → 4600 ATK / 1800 DEF). *Attacks & destroys Grerimo's "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (Grerimo: 2200 → 2100 Life Points). *Since "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" battled this turn, it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step due to the last effect of "Brave Attack". Grerimo's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Yugi draw until both have 6 cards in their hand (NOTE: The real-life version of the card has a slightly different effect). Yugi draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately to the field (200 ATK / 300 DEF) in Defense Position. *Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Yugi activates Trap Card "Dark Renewal", Tributing Grerimo's "Warrior Dai Grepher" and his own "Watapon" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from the Graveyard in Attack Position (it was one of the cards Yugi discarded earlier thanks to "Graceful Charity"). *Grerimo sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Attacks Grerimo directly with "Dark Magician". **Grerimo activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Shield Wall" to Special Summon four "Shield Tokens" (0 → 500 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Defense Position. "Dark Magician" attacks & destroys the first "Shield Token". *Grerimo activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Bronze Knight", discarding three cards to Special Summon three "Bronze Knight Tokens" (500 → 1000 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. Grerimo places them in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, (thanks to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Grerimo can use his Spell & Trap Card Zone as an added Monster Card Zone) meaning they can't be attacked until Grerimo's first-row monsters are destroyed first. *Yugi sets two cards. *Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. Grerimo's Turn *Yugi activates Trap Card "Dust Tornado" to destroy Grerimo's "The Seal of Orichalcos". However, since the Seal cannot be destroyed by card effects, it fails. *Grerimo activates Spell Card "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Warrior Dai Grepher" to his hand *Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. Grerimo places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Allied Forces", increasing the ATK of his Warrior-Type monsters by 200 × the number of Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type on his side of the field: since Grerimo controls four Warrior-Type monsters (three "Bronze Knight Tokens" and "Warrior Dai Grepher"), his Warrior-Type monsters get a +800 ATK boost ("Bronze Knight Tokens": 1000 → 1800 ATK / 500 DEF) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2200 → 3000 ATK / 1600 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, "Allied Forces" is called "The A. Forces"). *Attacks & destroys Yugi's "Dark Magician" with "Warrior Dai Grepher" (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). *Attacks Yugi's "Queen's Knight" with one "Bronze Knight Token". **Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Academy", tributing "Queen's Knight" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to "Magical Academy", "Dark Magician Girl" gains +500 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF) and 2 more Level stars ("Dark Magician Girl": Level 6 → 8). Since there is a "Dark Magician" in Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gets a further +300 ATK boost due to its own effect ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 1700 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Diffusion Wave-Motion", paying 1000 LP (Yugi: 1500 → 500 Life Points) so "Dark Magician Girl" can attack all of Grerimo's monsters at once. **Due to "Diffusion Wave-Motion's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" attacks & destroys the second "Shield Token". **Due to "Diffusion Wave-Motion's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" attacks & destroys the third "Shield Token". **Due to "Diffusion Wave-Motion's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" attacks & destroys the fourth "Shield Token". **Due to "Diffusion Wave-Motion's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" attacks & destroys the first "Bronze Knight Token" (Grerimo: 2100 → 1100 Life Points). ***Since Grerimo controls one less Warrior-Type monster, his Warrior-Type monsters lose 200 ATK (second and third "Bronze Knight Tokens": 1800 → 1600 ATK / 500 DEF) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 3000 → 2800 ATK / 1600 DEF). **Due to "Diffusion Wave-Motion's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" attacks & destroys the second "Bronze Knight Token" (Grerimo: 1100 → 0 Life Points). Yugi wins. Epilogue *Grerimo throws "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Rafael. *"The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Grerimo's soul. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes